


Champions of Love and Justice

by Boneless_Milkshake



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Oneshot collection, Post Game, a wedding, pray that I can keep this story alive, zelda destroys the monarchy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boneless_Milkshake/pseuds/Boneless_Milkshake
Summary: Collection of oneshots involving Link, Zelda, and the second generation of Champions.





	1. The Wedding

The celebration lasted from sunrise till sunset. For Link, it felt like deja vu – the construction of a town with a wedding as the cherry on top. It didn't completely mirror Tarrey Town however; Castle Town was far from finished, and Link's point of view is no longer from the eyes of a guest, but from the eyes of the groom himself.

Hyrule had been without a monarchy for over one hundred years, Zelda using that as an excuse to avoid the traditional royal wedding ceremony – lots of sitting, praying, and gospels to the Goddess. Their wedding mostly resembled a country affair, the ceremony held out in the open with the many many guests (friends of Link, and friends of friends of Link) stood or sat around the couple. The four newly appointed Champions, who Zelda has started to call the 'Second Generation Champions', were lined up behind Link and Zelda. The ceremony itself was kept very brief, the kiss sealing their vows together probably ended up lasting longer (but maybe Prince Sidon's cheer throughout the kiss lasted longer still).

The bride wore a loose white gown that didn't even cover her sandalled feet, hair plaited with flowers weaved into it, the groom in a simple white tunic with comfortable boots, hair being given the same treatment. Both wore diamond circlets that sparkled as they danced together, music provided by the talented Kass and his choir of children.

Guests brought special regional food, shared songs, stories, and lots of wine. Riju wasn't very fond of the alcohol – much to Buliara's relief – while Yunobo ironically turned out to be a lightweight, he quickly passing out. Bludo dragged him to the safety to an inn before coming back to the party, ignoring his protesting back.

Everyone was surprised when the moon replaced the sun, they all having thoroughly enjoyed themselves. While some continued to celebrate late into the night, many had children to get to bed or other duties to attend to. Even the newly weds had important business that they needed to excuse themselves for.

There was some hooting and whistles from outgoing Gerudo women as Link took Zelda's hand, they not dumb to what exactly their 'important business' was. Both Hylian's blushed, yet Zelda was more comfortable playing along a bit, poking her tongue out at them as she giggled and waved. Link wanted to avoid further embarrassment, trying to escort Zelda quickly to their temporary abode in Castle Town, only to be intercepted by more embarrassment in the shape of Prince Sidon.

“I wanted to wish you luck, my friends!” Sidon exclaimed. “What's with that expression, Link? I'm wishing you luck so that your seed may be sown in fertile ground!”

Zelda's face was burning red at this point, she stuttered words that never formed. Link looked down in conflict. His friend was _very_ loud, a voice fit for royalty but _not_ for gossip. He didn't even need to imagine the Gerudo women laughing because he could already _hear_ them. His hands were pressed together in front of his face, trying to think of a polite way around the prince...

“Oh Link, you're right, maybe I should instead pray for the both of you. The Goddess will bestow you with an heir before you know it!”

An angel came to their rescue, white wings included. Teba appeared from seemingly nowhere, pushing Sidon away. “Look Princey, you need to let these two be,” Teba grunts, Sidon obviously a lot taller and heavier than the Rito.

“But I haven't even given them the advice that my father told me!”

“Okay, now you _definitely_ need to go!”

The second hand embarrassment must have gave Teba the burst of strength he needed to move Sidon away from the newly weds. Link, never wanting another encounter like that again in his life, scooped Zelda up into his arms, and ran to their home.

With the front door slammed shut, the two slid to the floor, letting out a sigh. There was a long pause, only filled with their combined heavy breathing. Then, at last, Zelda giggled. Link looked at her just as she looked at him. “Aren't we supposed to be red faced and panting _afterwards_?”

Link's face glowed even more, yet he managed to laugh. He leaned down, kissing Zelda's jaw, muttering one word. “Practice.”

Zelda swatted him, but still they laughed. Link wrapped arms around her, bringing their bodies close together as he littered her face with soft kisses.

It didn't take long for their passion to be ignited.

 

*

 

But those were the events of the day before, Link and Zelda thinking about them fondly as they help clear the area where the celebration took place. The couple are up surprisingly early, given that neither got much sleep. They are working for a while before three of the four Second Generation Champions invite them to a late breakfast around a fire. Teba isn't there as he took his family back to Rito Village. It's a shame, Link thinks, because he still hasn't thanked him for the night prior.

Paya is also there with them, she crafting a tonic to help Yunobo with his hangover. “I'm sorry, goro,” Yunobo whines. “The boss forced the drinks down me. I hope I didn't miss much...”

“Don't apologise. It was a party,” Zelda smiles. “There was just some more music before we went to bed.”

“I heard...” Riju starts, stirring the bowl of soup in her hands. “Or rather, Sidon told me that you had a baby.”

Paya squeaks, she dropping her elixir on the ground. She immediately covers her red face, rapidly apologising. Sidon laughs, Zelda glares at the Zora prince, Link shaking his head. Here we go again...

“I wanted to know whether it had been delivered yet?” Riju continues. Now curious eyes are on her. She falters for only a second. “W-why all the stares?”

“Babies aren't born overnight!” Zelda says, disbelief in her voice.

“Oh.” Riju replies. “Of course. I guess it would take time for the sand seal to receive your message.”

“Sand seal? Just how do you think babies are born?”

Riju hesitates again, thankful that her tanned skin doesn't glow in embarrassment like the pasty Hylians. “The sand seal crafts a baby from the sand and delivers it, of course. W-why are you laughing? Maybe it's just different for Hylians then! Don't you know that's how Gerudo women are born? Stop laughing!”

Link, Zelda and Sidon are doubled over with amusement, Paya still covering her face and shaking her head. Riju huffs and crosses her legs, tossing spoonfuls of soup in her mouth. Yunobo just sits still, confused at the scene playing out in front of him.


	2. The Coliseum

Since the demise of Calamity Ganon, the 'Blood Moon' phenomena has stopped. This made the task of ridding Hyrule of monsters a lot easier, as they are now guaranteed to never come back. The monsters themselves proved smarter than they looked, often going into hiding and only coming out at night. This made it dangerous for travellers who had to camp overnight during their journeys, either pushing people to carry on during the nights or cancel trips altogether.

This is where the Champions come in.

Travel is essential to the rebuilding of Hyrule, so if travellers are deterred than progress is delayed. All the Champions have been tasked with is clearing the paths leading to the new Castle Town, which is easier said than done. They'd spend many days and nights travelling and camping and fighting and training, before returning to Castle Town to take a couple of days break, then repeat the process all over again. Link just counted them lucky that the Guardians all stopped working as soon as the Calamity's influence disappeared.

Today, they have a specific goal; clear the Coliseum Ruins. Teba had flew on ahead to scout the trouble, leaving the four to prepare their weapons and themselves.

Not long after he left, Teba flutters back down in front of the group, landing in a crouch. “Well?” Sidon pipes up.

“There are four levels,” Teba explains. “From ground level to third level, there's a lynel, bokoblins, lizalfos, then moblins. All have elemental weapons.”

A pause while the rest digested this information. Yunobo holds his head in his hands. “I've never even _seen_ a lynel before! How are we supposed to beat it?”

Link shakes his head, then points to himself. “Y- _you're_ going to fight it?! You must be insane!”

Link shrugs, then nods with a smile. Yunobo lets out a soft whine.

“Look on the bright side,” Riju says, placing a hand on the Goron's arm. “At least he isn't volunteering _you_ to do it.”

“Link, are you certain?” Sidon asks. “You didn't face the lynel head on when you needed thunder arrows for Vah Ruta.”

“And the coliseum is an open space,” Teba adds. “There's nowhere to hide behind except your shield.” Link shrugs again, quirking his brow as if to say 'no big deal'. Teba sighs and throws up his arms. “Your funeral.”

“What Teba surely means is, 'we'll have your back, no matter what'!” Sidon cheers. Teba rolls his eyes and Link laughs.

“What about the rest of us?” Riju says. “Do we wait for Link to defeat the lynel first before taking out the others?”

Link clears his throat, which the Champions know means that the silent knight is about to speak. They all give him their unwavering attention. “We'll all fight together,” Link's soft voice rings out. “I take the lynel. Teba can rain attacks from above, and be our overseer. The three of you can choose who takes what level.”

“Did you catch which enemies have which elements?” Riju asks Teba. The Rito shakes his head. “That's a shame. I would've went against whoever has thunder on their side. The thunder helms makes me immune.”

“So long as I'm kept away from lightning, I'll be fine!” Sidon announces.

“Which ones are the easiest?” Yunobo mumbles.

“What sort of attitude is that?” Teba snaps, making Yunobo jolt. “You shouldn't sell yourself short kid, especially not now. Either grow yourself a backbone, or die spineless!”

“Y-yessir!” Yunobo yelps.

Link chuckles, shaking his head. Teba huffs and turns. “If we're done here?” He begins his march to the coliseum. The rest of the Champions follow his lead.

During the walk, Riju places a hand on Yunobo's back, she muttering something about 'tough love'.

 

*

 

After crossing Aquame Bridge, the five Champions sent Teba to do one more scout of the structure before going over their plan thrice more. As there are minimal options for stealth, they have to execute a head on assault.

The four grounded Champions simply walk to the entrance of the coliseum, Teba taking his spot, perched on the top of the ruins, looking inside. He watches as the silver lynel turns its attention towards the entrance, then spots his comrades walking into view. Link stops before the beast, Yunobo's red shield flaring around himself as he, Sidon and Riju run for the stairs behind the lynel. As Link promised, it doesn't give them much attention other than a glance before resting its gaze back on Link. It withdraws a flame sword, Link copying the action, then both immediately jump into battle.

The coliseum is jam packed with enemies, it having become a sort of hub for any monsters that might've been nearby. The first floor is filled with bokoblins, Sidon and Riju weaving around them to get to the stairs. Yunobo has their back, throwing them around with wide swings of the Boulder Breaker. Though the bokoblins are mostly careless, their fire powered weapons could be fatal if the Goron isn't careful.

Second floor – lizalfos. They are much harder for Riju to dance around than the bokoblins, they having speed on their side. Sidon stays back, the Lightscale Trident and his height meant that he could fight from quite a distance, not giving the ice wielding lizards a chance to strike him with the element.

Teba drops from his perching point, aiding Riju on her ascent to the last level, where she'd have to fight against moblins with thunder powered weapons. The ruins became lively with sound and activity for the first time in one hundred years. Enemies growled, fell, screamed and swung, Champions retaliating with greater strength and vigor.

Explosions from bomb and fire arrows lit up the darkening area, Link quickly throwing himself to the side to avoid the lynel charging at him. He replaces his bow with a shield, bracing himself for another attack from the flame sword. He parries the swing just in time, slashing with his royal sword before the lynel jumps away, breath igniting as it launched balls of fire at the Hylian. Sweat pours from Link's brow, a mixture of searing heat and exertion. He ignores it, legs burning as he runs forward to catch the lynel in another onslaught of attacks, then flipping out of the way of the its range before it can catch him.

Link remembers that one hundred years prior, he was at the peek of his physical ability. His youth, recklessness plus the Master Sword made dispatching of enemies, lynels included, a walk in the park. After his slumber of restoration, it was as if he was back to square one, and everything proved to be a problem for his unaged body. Even now, after months of trying to work himself back to his former glory, even after having defeated _Ganon_ , Link still feels frustrated at the effort he is exerting.

Two bomb arrows to the lynel's face finally has it on it's knees, Link taking the chance to mount it to deal more damage. But alas, after he hopped off, the lynel still seems just as full of energy and rage as when the battle first started. He takes less than a second to wipe his brow, matted fringe spiked any old way, then lets out a battle cry as he ran towards the beast once more.

At least the fights are faring well for the other Champions. To his own surprise, Yunobo had dispatched of all the bokoblins quickly, Teba helping with all the harder to reach ones. He takes a long inhale, then bounds up the stairs to offer some help to Sidon. Only he can't, watching as the Zora prince cuts down the last of the lizalfos. Sidon checks the area, waving when he sees Yunobo.

“How are you doing? Done already?” Sidon laughs, the bright smile on his face distracting Yunobo enough that he doesn't notice Sidon panting slightly. “We'd better go and see if Riju needs any assistance!”

Yunobo nods, following close behind Sidon as they jog up the steps to the next level...

“Don't bother, boys,” Teba says, leaning against the wall at the top of the stairs. He points a feathered finger towards where Riju is fighting, Sidon and Yunobo watching the display. “I think she's got this.”

As predicted, Riju used her lithe frame and petite height to dance around the towering moblin, it not able to land a hit on her. Her scimitar catches it in several places as she manoeuvres around it, making the process look effortless. To finish it, she slides between its legs, jumps up and buries the blade into its back. It lets out a wavering roar as its body crumples to the ground, then disperses in smoke. Riju picks up her sword from the remains, only then looking up and noticing her audience.

She chuckles as she walks to the group, Sidon already cheering for her. Teba swats at him to shut him up, but still wears a smile for the Gerudo. “Looks like all the training paid off,” he says.

“Yeah, you looked so cool, goro!” Yunobo proclaims.

“I can't take all the credit, it's mostly due to Link's teachings,” Riju responds as she sheaths her sword and shield and takes off the lightning helm. “Speaking of, is he still fighting...?”

She looks down as she says this, the spectacle between Link and the lynel still in progress and very visible. She sighs, remembering that Link made very clear that he didn't want any of them interfering with his battle. She turns, about to voice her concerns to the boys, when a mighty screech resounds through the coliseum. The Champions all look over the edge of the floor they're standing on, and sure enough, Link is on his knees, collecting the spoils the lynel's corpse left behind.

Sidon and Yunobo both holler with glee, Riju letting out a stress relieving laugh and Teba shaking his head with his arms akimbo.

Link takes deep breaths, hands resting on his knees once he finds his footing. He looks up just as Teba floats down, Riju on his back. Behind them, Yunobo and Sidon rush to the scene, they both meeting Link in a group hug.

“Well done my friend!” Sidon cries. “This event surely calls for a celebration!” Link drowsily shakes his head. “No? But why ever not? Don't think that you don't deserve it-!”

Link lets out a drawn out yawn, his two comrades separating themselves from him. “You're tired? That's understandable, goro,” Yunobo nods. “It is getting pretty late...” He looks up at the night sky, the moon their only source of light.

“Is everyone okay?” comes Link's gentle voice. They all nod.

“And you?” Teba shoots back. Link nods too, though he can barely keep his eyes open. “Alright, lets get out of here then. Our champion looks like he might collapse on us.”

Link snorts. They make their way from the coliseum grounds, Teba and Riju in front, Yunobo and Sidon behind, telling Link of their fight with the enemies, neither missing out on a chance to praise Riju as well. She pretends that the words don't affect her, shrugging off most of what they say, yet her chest swells with honour.

“Don't let that all get to your head,” Teba murmurs. Riju scoffs, they both sharing a smile.

 

*

 

“Breakfast!” Sidon sings as he and Teba drop the prizes of their morning hunt before a fire. Fish flops next to raw meat, Riju and Yunobo staring with ludicrous expressions.

“Um... do you have any rocks?” Yunobo asks.

Link is awoken by the subsequent scuffle for food suiting the Goron. Teba has stayed put by the fire, beginning to roast what he already got. They both nod a silent good morning, Link sitting opposite the Rito and helping him with breakfast. After most of the steak is searing and bass is roasted, the remaining three Champions return, Yunobo's arms and mouth full of stones.

They all sit around the fire, making idle chatter as they break their overnight fast. Teba is the first to notice Link nibbling at his fish, so immediately knows that something is wrong. “Hey Link, you alright? Usually you've eaten enough food for three adult Rito by now.”

Link glances up at Teba, shrugging. “Are you ill?” Riju questions.

Link shrugs again. “Did the lynel hit you harder than expected?” Sidon wonders.

Link shakes his head. “So, what's wrong?” Yunobo pleas.

Link sighs, looking up at everyone with glassy eyes and furrowed brows. The Champions jolt when he lets out a small sob, balling his left hand into a fist. “I miss my wife...!” he cries.

“Oh Hylia!” Teba squawks, throwing his wings up. Riju covers her mouth to stifle her laughter, unlike Sidon who guffaws freely. Yunobo still looks worried, hands held up, hesitant to comfort Link.

“H-hey! It's okay, goro! We'll see Zelda soon!”

“Hop to it, my friends!” Sidon laughs. “We'd better finish breakfast soon and deliver our champion to his princess, lest he die of a broken heart!”

Link blushes, suddenly becoming very flustered by his outburst. He covers his face with his hands, his burning ears managing to catch Teba's next words.

“Take it from me, kid. You'd better get used to this that feeling, because even after years of being married, it never goes away.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The only reason the first chapter was a wedding was just so I could have Link and Zelda refer to each other as 'wife' and 'hubby'. Also, Link is OP in his memories, like when he and Zelda were together after Link had defeated a bunch of enemies, there were at least two lynels there! And he comes out of it all with a scratch on his face? I mean, I wanna play as _that_ Link!**
> 
> **Whenever I try to write ideas for this story, it turns out dialogue heavy, which isn't a style of writing I can execute very well... Expect long breaks between updates I guess...**


	3. The Castle

“P-princess...?”

Despite Zelda's mind plunged deep in thought, the gentle chime of Paya's voice manages to break her out of her trance. She turns her head slowly from the sorry visage of Hyrule Castle to the meek Sheikah lady, offering a small smile.

“Sorry Paya, what were you saying?”

Paya shakes her head, taking two more steps towards Zelda before stopping, still leaving a yard between them. “I was... just wondering what you were doing here?”

Zelda looks back up at the castle, it giving her a chill in her bones, a feeling of uneasiness that stuck like Malice. “This used to be my home,” she breathes. “Yet, for longer still, it was my prison. I don't know how I would feel about rebuilding it. But I don't want it still standing in this state. Maybe... it would be better if we just tore it down...”

“Pr-Princess!” Paya gasps, body rigid. “The castle has been the centre of Hyrule for countless generations! N-no one would demolish it!”

Zelda chuckles, though it is empty. “Yes, I believe you're right. It's a selfish request.”

Paya's fingers are wound together, her eyes wide as she studies the princess. They are – technically – around the same age, however, Zelda has been through more than Paya has done and will ever do. She shakes her head again, trying to put herself into the princess's boots, though it seems against everything she has been taught as a Sheikah to equate herself to Zelda. But, right now, she wants to understand her.

She thinks back to the sacred Sheikah heirloom that had been protected by her ancestors for generations prior, yet offering it to Link had felt like the right thing to do. Something so prized by her and her culture... but the orb could hardly compare to Hyrule Castle.

“If you were to get rid of it,” Paya begins, regaining Zelda's attention. “where would you live?”

The princess stares blankly before laughing, a chorus of humour that actually sounded genuine. Still, Paya blushes. Did her question come off as stupid? This is why she doesn't feel adequate enough to work with Zelda, much like her grandmother did a century ago. Zelda is not only extremely intelligent, but wise. Everything Paya utters around her probably sounds stupid.

The distance that she has carefully placed between herself and her superior is suddenly breeched when Zelda is by her side, placing a hand on her arm. “Sorry, I wasn't laughing at you. That certainly wasn't my intent.” Her smile fades. “I'm not sure I could ever view it as a home any more, not after... _everything_.”

Zelda's hands quickly snatch Paya's own before the Sheikah can respond, their eyes meeting. Paya immediately becomes flustered with the close contact, her eyes darting away. “You are my advisor, so I can trust you,” Zelda says. “I have been thinking, thinking about something so incredibly insane that it scares even me. I haven't spoken a word of these thoughts out loud, not even to Link. However, we are here, and now seems apt. But please, don't speak a word of this to anyone else.”

Paya nods, face pale and lips tight.

Zelda takes a deep breath, then continues. “Paya, I cannot describe to you, I could not describe to anybody what I went through for those hundred years. I wasn't even sure if I was alive. Even when I was freed, it felt as if I were dreaming. Everything since, standing, talking, breathing, it all feels strange. It's as if I have lived two separate lives. But, this life, right now, it also feels like a second chance. I... I am not sure why I feel this way, but lately, I have been drawn to the legend of Hyrule's origin. Link gathered some ancient texts from the castle, and one such recalls a story of our Goddess Hylia, and how she shed her divinity to live amongst mortals. The reasons are unclear, whether it was simply a love for the land or for a knight that protected it, yet...

“I don't know why I find myself coming back to this legend again and again. Maybe it is because I have Hylia's blood within me, but I feel a connection somehow, as if it is a sign. You see, the land that would become Hyrule was in ruin at the time after an attack from a great evil. Hylia managed to seal this evil away, then... was reborn as a human. I have been wondering if maybe... I should follow the same path...”

Paya has been listening as if each word is her lifeline, regardless, doesn't quite understand what Zelda is trying to illustrate. “You think... you should have perished after sealing Ganon away?”

Zelda vigorously shakes her head. “No! Oh no, no, no! That's not what I'm trying to say! What if... this 'second chance' of mine is symbolic of Hylia's rebirth? What if I sacrifice my power, the same way our Goddess did?”

“You... you no longer wish... to rule Hyrule?”

A silence follows. Hearing it said aloud makes Zelda stiffen, and she is sure she can feel her father's disapproving spirit looming over her. Will she always be a disappointment to him? Is that her fate as much as sealing Ganon away?

“Despite everything, I still love all of Hyrule,” she murmurs. “I will still be a leader should our country need it, but... taking up the role of a princess, or even a _queen_ , I can't... I think that it would be too much. This all sounds so selfish again, and maybe even Hylia was selfish with her own intentions, but this could also be beneficial in the long run! The country has been without a monarchy for a century, and yet parts of the country still prosper! Each corner of Hyrule has their own leader, their own culture, their own town, and to take up the mantel of queen and stick my foot where it is not needed nor wanted... Why, that seems just as selfish still.”

Paya can tell that this is something that Zelda has obviously given a lot of thought. She doesn't know what to say about it all, doesn't know if there isn't anything she _can_ say. Does Zelda want her to agree or tell her she is mad? Monarchy and politics are things Paya has little knowledge on. She only has her spirit and beliefs.

“I think, Princess... t-that my grandmother can give you more insight. I feel as if it isn't going to be as simple as to renounce your title and then continue on your life as normal.”

The ladies still hand in hand, Zelda squeezes Paya's notably sweaty palms, bowing her head. “Yes, you are definitely right. It makes you wonder... did the three Golden Goddesses resent Hylia for what she did?”

“No!” Paya's immediate reply shocks the both of them. “I-I mean... Hylia's reincarnations are usually bestowed with the Wisdom of Nayru and protected by someone with the courage of Farore. It's as if They are looking out for her...”

Zelda smiles a wide, honest smile. “Right. So only Din hates me.”

Paya stutters madly as Zelda laughs. The Sheikah takes her hands back to cover her own face, though Zelda assures her that she was only jesting.

The princess leads Paya away from the sight of the castle, walking by her side as if she is an equal. Though if she really is going to go through with what she is theorizing, it is a proximity that Paya may have to get used to.

In the meantime, however, Zelda is going to be referred to as her title. “Princess?”

“Yes Paya?”

“If not a home, then what do you plan to do with the castle?”

Zelda ponders for many moments, they walking around the busy construction of the New Castle Town. “I cannot deny it's influence, so tearing it down won't be wise. It is also a host for a vast library of knowledge. There isn't anything you can't find on the shelves of its library. I would spend so many hours there, and would have spent many hours more if not for my training...” Zelda doesn't smile, but her eyes begin to sparkle with inspiration and her whole being seems to become lighter. “My second chance... I wasn't able to properly pursue being a scholar before, but now... it could be a place for like minded people to come and share and discuss information with one another, as well as a place of learning...! And not just for written knowledge either, we have training grounds and docks and mines... we could open it up as public grounds! And just imagine how many jobs opportunities would surface! It would be a true symbol of modern Hyrule; freedom and diversity.”

Paya beams at the blonde beside her, her words and excitement truly motivating. “I hope I can be of use to see this vision through,” Paya says.

“Of course. Thank you for offering an ear today, you've truly helped me. Please, don't under appreciate yourself or what you can do, Paya. You have more purpose than you give yourself credit for.”

For the first time since being assigned the role of Zelda's advisor, Paya firmly believes what the princess said.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I find that it's easier to write for this series when I actually have a direction to take the stories. Still, finding a smooth ending for them is proving challenging, haha.**
> 
> **I don't know whether Link and Zelda's incarnations were mentioned in the game or if I'm just reading too much fanfiction, but I'll assume that they both know about it.**
> 
> **While Paya isn't a Champion, she'll (hopefully) be a recurring figure in the group, much how Impa, Purah and Robbie must've been. And anyway, I absolutely love Paya, I hope I find as many opportunities to throw her in as possible.**
> 
> **And even though this is generally meant to be a heartwarming and happy series, I feel it's realistic to sometimes address problems characters might have. Granted, angst isn't my specialty, so don't expect trips to Feels City from me!**


	4. The Memory

Link's breath is caught in his throat as his back hits the dirt. He tries to rise up, but is hindered by the tip of a scimitar pressed against his nose. He looks up, then sighs in defeat, flopping back down to the ground.

Above him, Urbosa laughs, raising her arm in victory. From the sidelines, Revali feigns a cough, holding out a feathered hand under Daruk's nose. The Goron mutters and shakes his head, dropping a purple rupee into the awaiting hand. “C'mon little guy,” Daruk groans. “One of these days you'll hafta trump Urbosa! I don't know how much I'm willing to give up to this little fiend!”

Link sheepishly chuckles as Urbosa helps him to his feet. “Maybe you wouldn't lose so much if you opened your eyes and recognised who the _real_ warrior is,” Revali jeers. “But until you do, I think it's safe to assume that all your money belongs to me.”

Daruk chuckles, a large palm slapping Revali's back with enough force to send him toppling forward. It is only thanks to his amazing balance and flailing wings that stops his face from meeting the dirt he is sitting on. “Yeah, maybe you're right, but I could never betray my little guy!” Daruk booms.

Zelda is next to Revali, fiddling with the Sheikah Slate in her hands. Mipha was by her side, but rose to check over Link to make sure he didn't sustain any injuries. “You'd lose far less money if you simply didn't bet at all,” Zelda quips.

“Aww, but where's the fun in that, Princess?” Daruk replies.

Meanwhile, Urbosa is stood back to give Mipha and Link some space. She is about to sheathe her sword, when an idea suddenly sparks into her head. Her painted lips stretch into a grin.

“Princess Mipha.” Her voice catches the attention of the Zora. “Why, I have hardly seen you wield your spear in combat. I hear that you are highly proficient with it? Why don't we spar together?”

Mipha stiffens, her lips pressed into a thin line. “Oh, I... shouldn't.”

“Come on! It's just for fun, and practice! We're all Champions, so we should all train with each other. Go on Link, try to convince her for me.”

Link's eyes widen briefly, then confidence overtakes him. He smiles at Mipha, nodding his head. Mipha stands frozen, eyes alternating between him and Urbosa. “Why, I... I couldn't...”

Link leans forwards, a gentle whisper of, “You'll do great.” enough to infect Mipha with the confidence he feels for her. For a split second, Mipha feels as if she and Link were alone together. Yet she steels herself, nodding as she looks into his eyes.

“I'll fight for you,” Mipha murmurs. Link's face breaks into a wide grin, he jogging over to retrieve her spear from next to Zelda, handing it over to her. Mipha thanks him, and he wishes her a quiet 'good luck' before walking back and planting himself in the familiar spot of Zelda's side.

The Hylian princess had watched the entire exchange, though it was completely wordless through her perspective. As Mipha and Urbosa take their places opposite each other, Zelda finds that they have her undivided attention. Urbosa had spoken true words, other than Link, none of the other Champions had seen Mipha in action. They only knew of her reputation with her spear, but didn't have any evidence to back up those claims.

“Alright!” Urbosa calls. “Daruk, count us down! We begin on one.”

“Got it!” Daruk's voice rang out. “Three! Two! One!”

Urbosa is as fast as lightning, nobody registering her steps. It looks more like she simply appears in front of Mipha, scimitar swinging. The clang of the blade hitting the hilt of her trident sends a shock through Mipha's being, but she quickly jumps back, dodging another swipe of Urbosa's sword. She manages to snag a brisk inhale before parrying Urbosa's attacks. Mipha is clearly on the defensive, evading and swerving out of the way of the scimitar, using her spear only when Urbosa gets too close.

The four spectators watch intensely. Neither woman has gotten a solid attack in, yet if Mipha isn't even trying to strike, then how does she expect to win?

Suddenly, as Urbosa thrusts forward with her sword, Mipha lunges towards the offensive. In a single motion that would be missed if one so much as blinks, Mipha catches the blade in the forked head of her spear, twists it and drives it upwards, swiftly disarming the Gerudo of her weapon. The scimitar lands, close to Link, the tip buried in the ground. Weaponless aside from her shield, Urbosa finds that she is the one taking the defensive route, her Daybreaker absorbing the strikes from the Lightscale Trident. It doesn't matter that Urbosa tries to put a distance between them, Mipha's covers the range with her spear, graceful movements always ensuring that they aren't more than a few feet away from each other.

Regardless, Urbosa isn't completely useless without her offensive weapon. She hops back once more, eyes attentive to study Mipha wind up her next attack. Just as the Zora charges forward with her trident guiding her way, Urbosa flicks her shield outwards. The perfect parry doesn't disarm Mipha, but leaves her wide open for Urbosa to kick up her ankles from behind, flooring her with the same move that took down Link.

Mipha grunts unceremoniously, sprawled out on the ground. Her left hand has a tight grip on her trident, her face scrunched up. Is it pain, disappointment, or both? She slowly begins to sit up, opening her eyes. A hand takes up her vision. Mipha offers a quiet 'thank you' as she uses Urbosa's hand to help herself up, unable to meet the Gerudo's gaze.

“Hey,” Urbosa says, a smile on her face. Her expression is soft despite her sharp features. It's a look that she usually only reserves to comfort Zelda. “You were great. It's an honour to finally trade blows with such a skilled warrior.”

Mipha dares to make eye contact, returning the smile. “Thank you. I feel the same.” It's only then she realises her hand is still grasped by Urbosa's own, she hastily letting go.

Link stands to congratulate them both and return Urbosa's sword, when the edges of his vision begins to blur. He blinks rapidly, yet it does nothing to stop his visage gradually descending into blackness.

“Link?”

 

*

 

“ _Link_!”

His eyes flip open, chest constricted all of a sudden. Zelda is standing by his side, her face one of concern. He stares, then shakes his head, looking down at the Scimitar of the Seven within his grip. “Are you okay?” Zelda asks. He nods, though not completely sure if that is the truth. Footsteps approach him and he glances up to see Riju.

“Another memory?” she questions. Link smiles and nods, his eyes closed.

“Sorry,” he says, handing over Riju's weapon. “The way you and Sidon fought, it reminded me of-”

“Goro!” Yunobo bounds up to the group, beaming at Riju. “You were great out there! The way you moved, it was like... the opposite of a Goron!”

Riju laughs at the remark. “I'll assume that's a compliment, so thanks.”

“She becomes more formidable an opponent everyday!” Sidon is exclaiming. “I eagerly await the day she can beat me when sparring!”

Riju rolls her eyes. “And I await the day when _you_ challenge me to a spar,” she chimes, patting Yunobo's arm. His pupils shrink, showing the whites of his eyes.

“I don't know about that, goro...”

By this time, Link has already led Zelda near the campfire they witnessed the sparring sessions from. They sit beside each other, Zelda initiating conversation. “What did you remember?”

Link shrugs, only to realise that isn't in anyway closer to answering his wife's question. “The first time Urbosa and Mipha trained together,” he replies. Zelda smiles and nods, she able to easily access her own memories of the past, even though it felt like several lifetimes ago. “I think, afterwards, Mipha was disappointed... with herself? She wanted to win for me.”

Zelda hums. “They had many more bouts after that. Surprisingly, they were quite evenly matched.” She looks onwards towards the new Champions, they chatting amongst themselves. Teba is nearby, keeping to himself under the shade of a tree, nothing but his bow to entertain himself with. “Do you find it strange, how, despite their differences, our second generation Champions are so similar to the first? Sometimes, it feels as if they never left...”

Link can't help but agree. Spending time with them all has accelerated how often he recovers memories, and not all are in the context of travelling with his late partners. Fishing with Sidon reminded him of childhood afternoons spent with Mipha. Training with Riju sparked flashes of when he and his father would do the same. Heart to hearts with Teba made him think of the years after his mother's death, where he confided in his father to cope. And rock gathering for Yunobo helped him feel and see snippets of his modest village life before he was carted off to Hyrule Castle for knighthood. He'd even remember without realising he remembers, dropping names of people he once knew and places that are now just ruins.

Even though he's only known them for a few years, the second generation Champions ooze familiarity and a sense of home.

Zelda smiles as he tells her this.

“For you and me both.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **__I was originally going to have a memory segment during the second chapter of this, but I was lazy and didn't want to write any more than necessary. Also, I guess this series of stories takes place at least a year or two after the end of BOTW, but they're not all in chronological order, so some stories may take place further in the future than others.**

**Author's Note:**

> **After reading[Throne of Nothing](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12408707/1/Throne-of-Nothing) on FF.net (which I super highly recommend (and which you can probably tell I drew inspiration from)), I've been brainstorming ideas about having the second gen Champs all hanging out and travelling around together, much like I imagine the original Champions did. Although, practically, I don't think it'd be possible since most of them have big responsibilities (Sidon being a prince, Riju being the Gerudo chief, Teba being a dad) but... it's fanfiction! I just think the four would get along, and since they all have such conflicting personalities, it'd make for a bit of fun too.**
> 
> **TBH, I just hope I can continue adding to this. Writing takes me so long and even then, I don't like most of what I write enough to share, haha.**


End file.
